The Polar Bear Queen
by Spearnox
Summary: In the midst of a blizzard, a young girl wakes to find she's riding upon the back of the Polar Bear Queen. She's filled with dreams of her mother bargaining her away for a more prosperous life, and she doesn't know her own name. That is, until the Bear offers it in exchange for hearing her own spoken by the girl in return as they approach her ice palace. Elsanna; Not Incest. R:T


**A/N: This Fanfiction is based on the fairytale _East of the Sun and West of the Moon_, a tale collected by Peter Christen Asbjornsen and Jorgen Engebretsen Moe; Norwegian writers and folklorists from the 19th century.**

**Warning: This is an Elsanna fanficion (but I guess it's not incest, unless I can work that in somehow. But I doubt it). Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

There is a cold wind howling. Swirling about me. It drags across my face and pushes its way down my collar, pricking the hidden skin below. I had been asleep, my eyes heavy from the chill. I wanted to say sleeping forever. It was all I wanted. Tears pooled in my eyes; a dream of my mother trading me away to the wild, in exchange for a better life. I dreamed she had never wanted me. That she'd never given me a name. I dreamed I was alone in the blizzard, waiting for the wind to take me away to my fate in a desert of ice.

As my senses return, I realize the ground beneath me is shifting. A slow, steady rhythm. But by the way the wind whips by, it seems as though we're moving a mile a minute through a tunnel of white. The ground I rest upon; fur. Pure as the snow we are trekking across. My head is nestled between its shoulder blades, my body sprawled along its back. Its smell reminds me of the first snow of the season; fresh, sweet, pure, alive. My body stiffens and I grasp at tuffs of fur with my gloves fingers, clamping my eyes tight in fear.

"So, you're awake," The voice drips into my ears, like honey. My thighs dig into the giant's ribcage, and I hide my burning cheeks away from the merciless winds.

"There's no need to be frightened, our journey will soon be over."

Suddenly, the massive bear leaps into the air, soaring higher and higher than what you would expect an animal of its size to reach. I raise my eyes and see what looks like mountains, rivers, cities, trees; all flashing before my eyes. In front of us one second, behind us the next. Then we descend. And when the bear's paws touch the surface below, everything stops. The wind disappears, the snowflakes freeze mid fall. The world has ceased spinning. And everything is quiet. My body suddenly looses all strength and I fall from the large mound of fur, landing rear first into the white powder below us. I sink waist deep, but I see the bear's paws, and they stand upon it as if it were standing on glass. I look up at its enormous, snout nosed head. Ink coloured eyes stare back, and its ears twitch toward my shallow breaths. It almost looks as if the bear is smiling at my misfortune. Then it says, "When you're no longer afraid, you'll be able to walk across this field as I do." It bows its head to me. I wrap my arms around its neck, and as if with ease, the white bear hoists me up and out with a single tug, lowering me back onto a patch of flat snow.

"What is your name?" The bear asks.

My ankles are sinking as we walk, and I lean on the animal for balance. "I don't have a name."

"Nonsense. Everyone has a name, my dear. It just must've never been spoken to you."

"How can you be so sure?" I ask it, staring at the bears maw. When it speaks, I can see its piercing teeth and dark tongue.

"Because if the Winds were generous enough to give me a name, then surely they would be honoured to grant one to a being as enchanting as yourself." There is a slyness woven into the bear's artful words, making my cheeks feel warm as we continue our walk. I look away from its black nose, and I hear its oddly deep, but feminine chuckles.

Before us, I can see a tower coming into view, widening as it reaches the ground. The bear is humming, and a gentle breeze pregnant with snowflakes whirls around us, lifting the locks of red hair that were dangling around my face, forcing then to join in their dance. Then it's gone.

My feet finally match the rhythm of the polar bear's paws as we continue across the frozen way. And as we begin to climb the ice carved steps of the icicle palace, the bear presses its wet nose against my ear, giving me a shiver, and says, "The Winds told me your name."

"Will you say it then?" I ask, suddenly impatient. The bear's laugh almost appears to be a yawn, teeth glistening in the faint violet glow radiating from the palace walls.

"First you must tell me mine."

"But I don't know your name."

"The Winds do."

So I listen for these winds. I close my eyes, empty my mind, and wait. Out of nowhere, my mind is filled with noise, like a gushing storm, then slowing to a soft trickle, like that of a stream. I hear a whisper. It rings four times, each one louder than the first. I'm not aware that the bear has led me into its castle, or that I stand in the middle of a dark lit throne room, for my eyes are closed. When the door behind me slams shut, all is dark and the Winds are gone. I open my eyes and panic, for the darkness does not change either way.

"What did the Winds say?" The bear's voice echoes, though its tone smoother and lighter than before. I hear the clicking of heels on the hard floor, coming closer.

"Elsa; they said your name is Elsa."

"And yours is Anna; oh graceful bride of mine."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, so I got this idea and wrote it up within a couple hours. I'm sort of having writers block on my other Frozen fanfics, so I might busy myself with this until I can figure out what I want to do with them. I thought this would be a cool idea for a mash up, and I don't know if anyone's tried this idea out yet (I hope not) but I think I can make it work... Somehow. Let me know in a review and/or pm what you thought, especially if you want to read more. Hearing stuff like that is great motivation for me to keep going. But hate isn't appreciated all that much. You can keep that to yourself. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
